The present disclosure relates generally to online multi-media management. Online social network websites, online photo and/or video sharing websites, rich media sharing web sites, and other online services websites allow users to upload, manage, and view their images, as well as view images of others. In some cases, websites are created within an online social network specifically to memorialize an event, such as a wedding or a birthday. Persons who attended the event can then view a collection of photos, videos, and other types of multi-media of the event that have been uploaded onto the website by other persons who attended the event.
The owner of the online collection website can designate users who are authorized to upload photos onto the website or view content on the website. However, there may be other users would might be interested in viewing the content on the website and/or uploading content to the website.